Yoite's Little Game
by Boxhappy
Summary: Yoite decides to play a game with Miharu. Without Miharu knowing. YoitexMiharu and slight RaikouxGau T Just in case.
1. Prologue

_Author's note:  
_**-This will contain yaoi, boyxboy action, don't like don't continue.  
**

-I do not own Nibari no Ou nor the characters.

-This is my first fanfiction c:

-Please review ;u; I'm trying to improve and criticizers are needed.

* * *

Yoite's Little Game - How it started

Yoite sat in the corner of his and Yukimi's gloomy apartment. It was pouring rain and all Yoite could hear was the drops shatter on the windows. It echoed around the room. The lights were turned off, if you walked in then you would think it was abandoned for years. Yukimi had been gone for a while now. Yoite didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get lonely. At least when Yukimi was around he had someone to listen to. His roommate would be constantly complaining about work and typing away at his computer.

With all the time alone he had to think, thoughts of Miharu kept coming back into his mind. That kid never gave up trying to help him. Why did he do that? He would keep asking himself, wondering for hours as he stared out the watery windows. Without the boy Yoite wouldn't be alive... He owed his life to him.

Yoite didn't like playing with emotions. He didn't believe he had emotions to let others play with. Miharu... He never was like Yoite. 'Another me' Is what he would call him.

He didn't want Miharu to be another him. He knew that Miharu could do better with his life.

And that's how it started. Yoite would get Miharu to show him his emotions. One at a time, he will prove to himself that Miharu was living.


	2. First Emotion: Anger

First Emotion: Anger

After watching the rain a bit longer, letting the rules of his game set in mind, Yoite grabbed his cell phone. Miharu gave him his number a while ago but he never called it before. He would have to call him because that was the only way to talk to him while staying calm at his window. Besides, Yukimi told him not to leave.

Quickly, he dialed the number without thinking of what to say if he answered.

"Hello?" Miharu answered sleepily, Yoite had forgotten it was late at night and he would be sleeping.

"A-Ack!" Was all the black haired man could choke out before he hung up.

That didn't go as he expected. He didn't know his social skills were so low.

Once he sighed trying to think of another way, Yoite was already calling the boy again.

The phone rung twice before getting answered, "Yoite-" The green eye boy started before Yoite hung up so the boy couldn't say another word.

"He's catching on to me!" Yoite whispered to himself, pulling his legs in closer to his thin chest.

Since Yoite was convinced that if he called again that would only irritate him, which would ruin his game. He got up to get a blanket off the couch. It was getting cold by the window but he sat back down in his spot. He was started to get sleepy and dozed off but a slight vibrate came from under his leg which woke him up.

Answering it, he was just expecting Yukimi to be checking up on him like he usually did when he was gone for so long, "Yukimi?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Miharu." The boy replied, sounding in fact irritated.

"M-Miharu? What do you want?" Yoite perked right up from hearing his name.

There was a pause, a bit awkward like he should have known what he called for, "Why were you calling me at four in the morning?" The boy seemed to have calmed his voice back to normal which was just monotone for him.

"No reason." The man said in his normal apathetic tone.

All he heard was grumbling before hanging up again.

_~Morning~_

Yukimi shook the raven haired man up in the morning. He fell asleep on the floor again making his side sore. Standing up the stretch, he glanced down at his phone remembering the calls to Miharu he made. With that, he decided to visit him.

Miharu wasn't too far away from his apartment. He was going to school that was in walking distance. Well, that's what Yukimi told him before he left, he was even nice enough to print out a map for him.

It seemed the boy was staying at Raikou and Gau's apartment while he did some research in town.

Everything smelled fresh from the rain last night as he walked steadily to the high school. Classes ended just when he got there so he waited outside the gate for Miharu. Once the student walked out and found Yoite staring off into space, he grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He said angrily, grabbing his arm tighter.

"Angry…" Yoite mumbled to himself, coming to a conclusion that he in fact did make the boy show the emotion anger.

"Of course I'm angry!" Miharu tried to keep quiet, "What if someone saw you? You look pretty suspicious, not to mention you've killed people!"

"You don't have to remind me." He felt a bit hurt; he cared for Miharu and would never hurt him purposely.

The dark haired boy just sighed, calming down quickly, "What are you doing here?" He repeated himself.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Though Yoite was emotionless and staring off into space, Miharu knew he meant well.

"Well… Do you want to hang out? You could have just asked instead of calling me at four in the morning." Miharu kept his blush to himself, kicking up some dirt off the pavement as they started to walk.

"Sure." The blue eyed man said, following him.


	3. Second Emotion: Curiosity

Second Emotion: Curiosity

Miharu was taking Yoite back to his apartment. Raikou and Gou were going out already so it was a good family environment. Or that was what his Grandmother told him. She said that when two people love each other they spread that love around their home.

Raikou was always busy with his work and Gou would stay home. The pink haired samurai would tell Miharu that Gau was his wife; he did all the cleaning and cooking.

Once they got inside and slipped their shoes off. Gau came from the kitchen to greet them. He didn't notice Yoite until he stepped in closer. He gave him a slight glare which nether of the apathetic males saw.

"Gau, I'm hungry." Miharu used his special whine to get his way with the curly haired man.

The man took the bait and ran back off to the kitchen to make both of them a snack as the thought to himself, 'Miharu sure can be cute when he wants to…'

Yoite just watched; no wonder Miharu liked living here.

The younger boy took him by the hand and pulled him off to his own room. The apartment was much bigger than his and Yukimi's. This one had two bedrooms and a kitchen with a sitting area. He guessed that Gau and Raikou slept in the same bed when Miharu slept in his own, or at least he hoped. Why did he hope that? It's not like he cared or anything…

"Yoite, why did you really come to my school?" Miharu sat down on his own single bed in his room.

Yoite was relieved it was Miharu's and only Miharu's.

"Because I wanted to." He older man said, looking around the room. He didn't want to tell him he was playing games with him or he was just lonely. Being lonely would have been a better excuse.

Miharu just sighed, deciding to drop it. Yoite was too hard to argue with. He caught the man looking around his room, "Here, sit down." Patting the side of his bed, he thought it would be comfier then on the floor where he would have sat.

Considering it, Yoite fidgeted a bit before sitting beside the boy.

They both kept silent until Gau came in. It wasn't an awkward silence like most people would have had. These two had a content silence. They didn't need to talk; they didn't need to know everything about each other to feel the same way.

Gau gave them both tea cups and slices of cake. He quickly left, thinking they didn't need him to keep them company.

The younger boy took a bite out of the cake and put it back down, "Ugh, too sweet…" He complained, looking at Yoite, expecting him to do the same thing.

Instead the man took the other's cake and stuffed it all in his mouth at once.

Miharu stared at him dumbfounded, "I didn't know you liked sweet things."

Yoite just mumbled slightly with a mouthful of cake.

The boy started to wonder just how much he really knew about his friend, if he could even call him a friend.

He started to make a list in his head; He was apathetic like himself, likes sweet things, likes calling people in the middle of the night, doesn't like being taken care of, doesn't like nice things done for him…

The man puzzled him.

"Yoite…" He began before the man looked over at him making him feel a little self-cautious.

The black haired man blinked in response, watching the boy carefully. He could tell that he was getting nervous; it was starting to get interesting. He himself was getting curious.

"Ah… Why do you wear that hat?" He asked, pointing at the tan poof on his head. He was generally wondering, it always covered his face which almost bothered him.

He thought about it for a second, "Because." Was all he would say.

"You never answer my questions…" Miharu pulled his knees up to his chest childishly, leaning back into his bed with teary eyes. He wondered if it worked on Yoite.

The older man looked at the boy's teary face, "Sadness?" he blinked and leaned in closer to see Miharu's expression which would say if he was sad or not. He didn't want him to be sad, that emotion was 'out of bounds' in his rules.

"Yes, you've got me all upset!" Miharu sniffled, milking his act as he rubbed his fake tears away.

Yoite started to feel horrible for making him upset, nevertheless cry.


	4. Third Emotion: Affection

Third Emotion: Affection

It was a slight blur. All Yoite wanted to do was to get Miharu to stop his tears. Now it seemed that Miharu was thinking something different.

Yoite was severely confused in their position. Last thing he could recall was that he was leaning over to comfort the younger boy from crying then Miharu leaned back into his chest to be comforted. He was too weak and ended up falling back onto the bed. Since his arm was around Miharu's shoulder, he fell on top of his chest. But Yoite didn't have the strength to pull the boy with one arm; he noted that Miharu must have fallen voluntarily.

He felt the large weight on his chest and put his arms around it to feel what it was. Big green eyes stared at him when Yoite opened his after their tumble.

"What are you doing?" Yoite asked, a bit alarmed as his eyes widened from how close they both were.

Miharu didn't move, he only flinched slightly when Yoite put his hands on his hips, "Don't ask me, you're the one that fell over." He tried to keep his voice monotone but he could feel his cheeks grow warm as he tilted his face to side, avoiding the older man's eyes.

Yoite leaned in closer to observe the younger boy's red face, wondering if he was sick. He was probably making him sick. He should push him off and apologize. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

They ended up lying like that for the next five minutes. Gau didn't hear much from Miharu's room and started to get worried. He opened the door, making both of the boy's look over at him.

Their first awkward silence accrued.

Gau laughed uncomfortably, "So sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you two." He said and left.

"Walk in on us?" Yoite asked Miharu, who seemed to have gotten more red than the last time he looked over.

"He thought we were doing things that lovers do." Miharu kept his cool as he spoke.

"Lovers?" Yoite repeated him, "Like love?" He began to think hard, ignoring the deep stare he was getting from the boy.

"Yes, he thinks we're lovers now." Miharu nodded before resting his chin down on the man's collarbone.

"Love is an emotion…" Yoite kept thinking out loud, "Miharu, do you love me?"

The boy stiffened, did he really love him? He hid his blushing face under Yoite's slender chin.

"Yes, I love you, Yoite." Miharu said softly, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear him.

Yoite was shocked at his answer. Someone loved him? Is that even possible? He didn't know what to say back to him, he never considered romantic affection towards Miharu. He was still a child to Yoite; a brat is what Yukimi called him.

He slowly placed a hand on the boy's head and messed his fingers through his hair, not moving the other hand on his hip, "I think I love you too." He mumbled back to him.

This time Miharu was taken by surprise, he didn't think Yoite would give into his emotions so quickly, or was he just lying? He didn't really want to find out; he liked how things were at that very moment.

"Will you kiss me if you love me?" He looked up into his eyes with his devilish grin hiding behind a sweet smile.

Yoite never kissed anyone before; he didn't want to embarrass himself so he shook his head.

That made Miharu feel upset, he really didn't love him, "Fine, I guess you don't love me." He sniffled, about to cry again.

His sniffle set something off in Yoite's consciences that made him tilt the boy's petite chin, bringing it close to his own face. He slowly pressed his chapped lips to Miharu's soft ones. Half a minute later they separated with tingling finger tips and lustful eyes.

"Yoite…" Miharu breathed against his lips, pushing against them again and again until Yoite gave in, putting a hand behind the boy's head to keep him close as Yoite slipped his tongue through his mouth. Miharu's eye opened as he felt the wet muscle touch his. He slowly started to suck on it, tasting sweet mouth.

Yoite let out a soft moan again Miharu's lips as he would suck on his tongue. He soon began to move and lick all around Miharu's hot mouth, not leaving out an inch. That made Miharu whimper for more, tugging on the man's hair slightly to show that he wanted it.

Finally Yoite pulled away, feeling embarrassed of what he was doing, "I'm so sorry, Miharu." He whispered, sitting up. Miharu slid into the man's lap as he got up.

"Why are you sorry? I liked it." Miharu pecked his lips again making Yoite frown.

"How can you like it? I'm disgusting." He tried to push the boy away, putting a distance between them.

"Because I love you." Miharu smiled, happy and in love.


End file.
